


Под калифорнийским солнцем не о чем даже думать

by Alex80mph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: Написано для Рассды, которая хотела Сэм/ОМП без мозгоебства.(2008-ой год)
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Под калифорнийским солнцем не о чем даже думать

Для него, мальчика из провинции, нет, мальчика с дороги, вся эта умопорачительная легкость Калифорнии казалась наигранной. Слишком дружелюбные люди, слишком красивые люди, слишком красивые машины и дома. По привычке охотника, все же въевшейся в него, первое время он постоянно ждал подвоха, ждал, что обнаружится какой-нибудь злобный демон, контролирующий этих милых зомби. Но со временем Сэм привык и даже сам стал больше улыбаться и реже таскать с собой пистолет, заряженный солью.  
\- Привет, я – Тим. Тим Макфадден.  
Тим Макфадден, его сосед по комнате, смешной темноволосый парень ниже Сэма на полголовы. Это уже достижение, мало кто мог похвастаться тем, что достает Сэму хотя бы до плеча. Как… подумал, Сэм и оборвал сам себя. Просто парень ниже на полголовы и ничего особенного в этом нет. Тим родился в Нью-Йорке, но прожил там совсем недолго, когда ему было четыре, его мама умерла, и отчим увез Тима в Калифорнию. Он так и не женился второй раз, и Тим вырос без матери, также, как Сэм с Дином. С первого же дня в коледже Тим Макфадден много болтал и смеялся. Первое время, где-то с неделю он немного стеснял Сэма, своей неуемной энергией, полным неуважением к личному пространству и бесконечными шуточками ниже пояса. Он постоянно доставал Сэма советами – в какое братство лучше податься, какие дополнительные предметы послушать, какую еду есть в столовке и все такое. Сэм уже всерьез собирался поговорить с ним, когда кое-что случилось.  
Сэму приснился кошмар. Тот самый, выедающий душу, про разных незнакомых, или хуже – знакомых, умирающих, мертвых, убитых, съеденных заживо демонами, сгоревших. Он не мог ничего сделать, только смотреть беспомощно и кричать, кричать, пока чья-то рука не выдернула его из сна.  
\- Эй! Эй, Сэм! Сэмми! Хватит орать! Слышишь меня?!  
Он отмахнулся от Дина, нет, от Тима, от Тима, черт, как тупо и стыдно, и…  
\- Извини…  
\- Кошмар, да?  
Тим участливо смотрел на Сэма.  
\- Ага…  
Сэм сел на кровати и потер шею.  
\- Слушай, Тим, я сильно орал?  
Тим пожал плечами и сел в ногах.  
\- Да не очень.  
\- Ааа… Ну ладно.  
Сэм пошел в ванную, смыть с себя остатки сна. Когда он вернулся, Тим все еще сидел на его кровати.  
\- Ты кричишь почти каждую ночь, - сказал он, внимательно рассматривая Сэма. Сэм нахмурился.  
\- Но вообще-то это не мое дело, Сэмми.  
\- Не называй меня Сэмми.  
Фраза выскочила на автомате, Сэм даже не успел подумать, потому что за словом «Сэмми» всегда шли слова «не называй меня».  
\- Чувак, ну ты и зануда. – Тим откинулся поперек кровати и потянулся. Голос его растягивался вместе с руками. – Орешь по ночам, не хочешь рассказывать, что такое с тобой происходит. Я тебя спасаю, можно сказать, а ты мне в ответ – не называй меня Сэмми. Ты реально зануда. – Тим оперся на локти и посмотрел на Сэма. Луч света с лужайки перед корпусом подсвечивал его голову сзади, как киношный софит. Сэм растерялся.  
\- Зануда?  
\- Ага, - Тим участливо кивнул головой. – Это диагноз, чувак. Я даже выпишу тебе справку.  
Тим вскочил с кровати, подошел к своему столу и включил лампу.  
\- Не быть тебе королем вечеринок. Отныне и навсегда, - он взял первый попавшийся лист бумаги и, стоя, начал быстро писать – если вдруг к тебе подойдет какая-нибудь роскошная цыпочка и начнет вертеть перед тобой своей попкой, ты обязан сделать постное лицо, вот такое, как у тебя сейчас, и показать ей это.  
Тим протянул ему лист а-4, на котором красивым старательным почерком большими буквами было написано: Сэм Винчестер – зануда. В нижнем углу даже была нарисована печать – кружок с закорючками.  
\- С таким документом, - Тим сделал важное лицо, довольно скрестив руки на груди – тебе обеспечен покой до самой старости.  
Сэм засмеялся, аккуратно сложил лист вдвое.  
\- Обещаю хранить его бережно.  
\- А то, - сказал Тим – это самай серьезная бумага в твоей жизни.  
Он погасил лампу и отправился в постель. Проходя мимо Сэма, Тим легко толкнул его плечом.  
\- Иди спать, зануда.  
После этого случая они стали действительно друзьями, а не просто соседями по комнате в кампусе. Тим все также продолжал доставать Сэма всевозможными способами и все также будил его по ночам, если Сэму снились кошмары. Но больше он не называл его Сэмми и не задавал никаких сложных вопросов.

Тим пытался таскать Сэма по всем возможным вечеринкам. Чувак, говорил Тим, тебе нужно расслабиться, ты просто зануда. Сэм не очень большой любитель таких развлечений, скорее, он просто не привык к ним. Но пару раз Тиму все же удалось заставить Сэма оторваться от учебников и развеяться.  
Это была, кажется, пьянка в сестринстве Бета-Эпсилон. Красивые девчонки, море пива, текилы и даже бильярд, который Сэм обходил десятой дорогой. Тим исчез в толпе минут через десять, и Сэм бродил среди людей, что-то пил, с кем-то разговаривал и даже получал от этого удовольствие. Ему было одновременно немного скучно и жутко любопытно, и еще он четко знал, что нужно выпить больше для того, чтобы преодолеть собственный порог замкнутости и расслабиться. Поэтому он еще какое-то время поотирался под стенами, а потом дошел до бара и умудрился стащить начатую бутылку текилы. выбрал себе угол потемнее и стал наблюдать за развлекающимися людьми. Сэм по-прежнему чувствовал себя неутно, не на месте, но с каждым глотком к нему приходил странный непривычный азарт. Он вдруг представил себе, как бы понравилось здесь Дину - много громкой музыки, выпивки, красивых девушек, все во вкусе его старшего брата. Жалко, подумал Сэм, что во время их охоты им ни разу не пришлось поработать в кампусах. Дин был бы просто в восторге. Мозг начала рисовать красочные картинки, как Дин в центре внимания всей тусовки, снисходительно смеется и шутит в ответ, вальяжно опираясь на бильярдный кий. А в это время - Сэм оттолкнулся от стены - в это время именно ему, Сэму приходится подниматься на второй этаж и искать там следы, возможные подсказки к запутанному делу. Он потащился на второй этаж, осматривать комнаты. В голове крутились полу-ностальгические воспоминания, как они с Дином прокрадывались в чужие дома, искали серу, ведьмины мешки или следы привидений, и ему почти хотелось бросить все и вернуться домой. Ну, то есть, к Дину, где бы он не был. Сэм прислонился к стене в конце коридора и представил себе, что там, за дверью последней комнаты, одержимый, и ему нужно ворваться, прикрывая Дина, который - почему-то - безоружный. Сэм огляделся, держа уже пустую бутылку за горлышко, как нож, прижался к косяку. прислушиваясь к звукам за дверью. Потом аккуратно нажал на ручку и тихо-тихо открыл дверь.  
В комнате было тихо, но кто-то там был, Сэм знал это точно. Он даже не слышал, а скорее чувствовал дыхание человека где-то в глубине помещения. Адреналин смешался с алкоголем, и Сэм уже приготовился напасть, забыв, что у него нет ни обреза, ни соли, ни Дина за спиной, ни демона перед ним. Когда вдруг из темноты прозвучало:  
\- Майки?  
Голос Тима был жалобный, пьяный и дрожащий. Сэм сделал шаг вперед.  
\- Майки? Ты вернулся? Эй? Не молчи, пожалуйста, скажи хоть что-нибудь.  
И Тим зарыдал.  
Сэм бросился на голос, споткнулся об столик и практически свалился на диван, на котором сидел Тим.  
\- Тим, что случилось?  
\- Ооо... - Тим поднял голову, в темноте практически ничего не было видно, Сэм понимал, что происходит по меняющемуся звуку. - Сэм? Это ты? А что ты тут делаешь? А где Майки?  
\- Майки ушел, - сказал Сэм. Он был уверен, что в комнате больше никого нет.  
-Ушел? - переспросил Тим. - Точно?  
И он опять зарыдал, еще сильнее, всхлипывая, наваливаясь на плечо Сэма, перемежая рваные предистеричные вздохи ругательствами. Сэм прислушался и понял, что это своего рода исповедь.  
\- Он сказал, что я ему на хрен не нужен, Сэм. Типа, он нашел себе какую-то телку и завязывает со всеми этими пидарскими приколами. Мол, со мной было приятно перепихнуться, но вообще-то ему нравятся девочки. Ублюдок. ну разве не ублюдок, Сэмми?  
Сэм понимал происходящее с трудом. Из бессвязной речи Тима он смог понять только одно: его бросили. Чтобы разобраться, ему категорически не хватало света. Он изогнулся, вытянул из заднего кармана джинсов мобильный и включил подсветку. Опухшее лицо Тима в синем цвете выглядело сногшибательно. Сэм не выдержал и заржал.  
\- Блядь, Сэм, очень смешно.  
\- Погоди, Тим, я не очень понял. - Сэм начал жестикулировать, и синий луч заметался по стенам комнаты, выхватывая то спинку кровати, то какие-то фотки в рамках на стене, то футболку, перекинутую через спинку открытого шкафа. - Твоя девочка ушла к другой девочке?  
Тим изумленно уставился на Сэма, а потом засмеялся, все еще всхлипывая. звук получился удивительным.  
\- Вот ты дубина. Деревенская дубина, Сэм. - Тим постучал Сэма по лбу, проверяя, из какого дерева дубина вытесана. - Майки - это парень.  
Синий луч замер на стене, через мгновение метнулся к лицу Тима.  
\- Так ты же тоже парень.  
Тим ржал, совершенно забыв про слезы, до икоты, свалившись на диван.  
\- О боже, Сэм, ты что, серьезно, что ли? Мы оба парни. Я - гей, чувак, ты не знал? Я думал, ты уже давно догадался.  
Сэм ошарашенно смотрел на Тима. Он не догадывался, конечно, не догадывался, Тим вел себя совершенно нормально, ну, то есть, не то, чтобы Сэм считал геев ненормальными. Но просто... Тим...  
\- Черт, - пробормотал Тим. - Я думал ты уже давно догадался. Я вроде как не сильно и скрывал, хотя и не кричал об этом на каждом углу.  
Он начала неловко отползать от Сэма по дивану, скользя по обивке. Сэм ухватил его за руку.  
\- Погоди. Ты чего? Я не... Тим. Ты не... Я не знал, конечно, нет, не знал. Но мне все равно, на самом деле.  
На самом деле, Сэму действительно было все равно. Он видел в своей жизни столько странных, неправильных и ужасных вещей, что тимова ориентация - просто детский сад по сравнению, скажем, с мстительным духом или оборотнем.  
\- Да? - Тим замер на середине движения и подозрительно прищурился. - То есть, никаких гомофобских штучек? ты не собираешься гневно вопить, что я обманул невинного канзаского младенца и просить себе другую комнату?  
Сэм покачал головой с самым серьезным видом.  
Тим выпрямился, потер руки, нахмурился, а потом вскинул голову.  
\- Ну ладно, Винчестер. Как скажешь. Я рад, честно говоря. Ты и сам по себе достаточный фрик, и мне не зазорно будет жить рядом с тобой и дальше.  
Они оба встали и с очень важным видом пожали друг другу руки.  
\- Макфадден.  
\- Винчестер.  
\- Пора валить отсюда.  
\- Согласен.  
\- Только руки убери, извращенец.  
\- Зануда.

Признание Тима, конечно, удивило Сэма. Но потом он понял – если бы он был более внимательным к деталям, так, как ему положено было быть, то догадался бы намного раньше. Тиму совершенно не была присуща манерность, он не таскал футболки со стразами или розовые рубашки. Но все же иногда он как-то так по-особенному смотрел или говорил. Да и его отношения в женщинам выдавали его с головой. Тим мог свистеть вслед особенно выразительным красоткам, кокетничать налево и направо, толкать Сэма в бок и шептать: смотри, какая кукла, но он никогда не шел дальше легкого флирта, каждый раз умно выкручиваясь. Даже с Джесс, крошкой Джесс, самой красивой девочкой Стэнфорда, при виде которой у Сэма язык прилипал к небу и заплетались ноги, Тим всегда вел себя слегка отстраненно. Словно он был несвободен, словно где-то его ждала невеста, а он, как истинный рыцарь, хранил ей верность. Ну, что-то в этом роде.  
Но именно благодаря этому Сэм в конце концов смог познакомиться и подружиться с Джесс. Потому что такое «ничего не надо» очень понравилось Джесс, и она подпустила Тима к себе. Ну, а где был Тим, там же был и Сэм. Уже к зиме они втроем сдружились крепче не бывает, а на Рождество Сэм решился и пригласил Джесс пойти с ним на Бал.  
\- Ю-ху, - сказал Тим, разбирая белье, сваленное после стирки в одну здоровенную кучу. – Не прошло и полгода, как ты совершил Поступок. Это твоя рубашка?  
Сэм выхватил рубашку.  
\- Ты ж знаешь, что я…  
\- Да знаю я, знаю. Ты теряешься, запинаешься, не знаешь, что сказать, бормочешь что-то, как младенец, только что пузыри не пускаешь. Но она вся такая, такая, - Тим взмахнул зажатой в руке парой разных носков - красивая и добрая, внимательная и светящаяся, будто внутри у нее живут сотни светлячков, и ты так хочешь понравиться ей, но совершенно не знаешь, что для этого нужно. Я вроде как в кратце обрисовал ситуацию, да?  
Сэм только кивнул. Тим покачал головой.  
\- Чувак, ну так надо же что-то сделать. Что-то яркое, необычное, что-то сверхьестественное. Мы, женщины, такие вещи обожаем.  
Тим манерно пропел последнюю фразу, покачав бедрами.  
\- Я думал подарить ей какую-нибудь красивую штучку, может, украшение, - Сэм почесал в затылке.  
Тим закатил глаза.  
\- И этот человек называет себя моим лучшим другом. Сэм. Знаешь что? Давай я сам как-нибудь придумаю.  
И Тим придумал. В результате в Сочельник, в восемь вечера, когда на улице куча народу и их могут заметить в любой момент, они вдвоем (если ты не возьмешь меня с собой, чувак, я НИКОГДА больше не буду с тобой разговаривать) лезут по карнизу третьего этажа женской общаги. Потому что настоящие принцы должны похищать своих принцесс из высоких замков. Замок не был очень высоким, для Сэма пройтись по узкому выступу не составляло никаких проблем. Тим чувствовал себя не настолько уверенно, особенно из-за костюма. Он шептал Сэму в спину придавленные ругательства, иногда рискованно хватал его за рукав фрака (пиджака). Но Сэм не обращал на него никакого внимания. А потом кто-то увидел их снизу.  
\- Эй вы! Двое на карнизе! Вы что, психи! А ну слазьте немедленно!  
Звонкий женский голос сработал как пожарная сигнализация. Кто-то закричал, кто-то засвистел и зааплодировал. На них смотрел весь двор.  
\- Черт!  
Сэм, практически не задумываясь, на одних инстинктах,  
Признание Тима, конечно, удивило Сэма. Но потом он понял – если бы он был более внимательным к деталям, так, как ему положено было быть, то догадался бы намного раньше. Тиму совершенно не была присуща манерность, он не таскал футболки со стразами или розовые рубашки. Но все же иногда он как-то так по-особенному смотрел или говорил. Да и его отношения в женщинам выдавали его с головой. Тим мог свистеть вслед особенно выразительным красоткам, кокетничать налево и направо, толкать Сэма в бок и шептать: смотри, какая кукла, но он никогда не шел дальше легкого флирта, каждый раз умно выкручиваясь. Даже с Джесс, крошкой Джесс, самой красивой девочкой Стэнфорда, при виде которой у Сэма язык прилипал к небу и заплетались ноги, Тим всегда вел себя слегка отстраненно. Словно он был несвободен, словно где-то его ждала невеста, а он, как истинный рыцарь, хранил ей верность. Ну, что-то в этом роде.  
Но именно благодаря этому Сэм в конце концов смог познакомиться и подружиться с Джесс. Потому что такое «ничего не надо» очень понравилось Джесс, и она подпустила Тима к себе. Ну, а где был Тим, там же был и Сэм. Уже к зиме они втроем сдружились крепче не бывает, а на Рождество Сэм решился и пригласил Джесс пойти с ним на Бал.  
\- Ю-ху, - сказал Тим, разбирая белье, сваленное после стирки в одну здоровенную кучу. – Не прошло и полгода, как ты совершил Поступок. Это твоя рубашка?  
Сэм выхватил рубашку.  
\- Ты ж знаешь, что я…  
\- Да знаю я, знаю. Ты теряешься, запинаешься, не знаешь, что сказать, бормочешь что-то, как младенец, только что пузыри не пускаешь. Но она вся такая, такая, - Тим взмахнул зажатой в руке парой разных носков - красивая и добрая, внимательная и светящаяся, будто внутри у нее живут сотни светлячков, и ты так хочешь понравиться ей, но совершенно не знаешь, что для этого нужно. Я вроде как в кратце обрисовал ситуацию, да?  
Сэм только кивнул. Тим покачал головой.  
\- Чувак, ну так надо же что-то сделать. Что-то яркое, необычное, что-то сверхьестественное. Мы, женщины, такие вещи обожаем.  
Тим манерно пропел последнюю фразу, покачав бедрами.  
\- Я думал подарить ей какую-нибудь красивую штучку, может, украшение, - Сэм почесал в затылке.  
Тим закатил глаза.  
\- И этот человек называет себя моим лучшим другом. Сэм. Знаешь что? Давай я сам как-нибудь придумаю.  
И Тим придумал. В результате в Сочельник, в восемь вечера, когда на улице куча народу и их могут заметить в любой момент, они вдвоем (если ты не возьмешь меня с собой, чувак, я НИКОГДА больше не буду с тобой разговаривать) лезут по карнизу третьего этажа женской общаги. Потому что настоящие принцы должны похищать своих принцесс из высоких замков. Замок не был очень высоким, для Сэма пройтись по узкому выступу не составляло никаких проблем. Тим чувствовал себя не настолько уверенно, особенно из-за костюма. Он шептал Сэму в спину придавленные ругательства, иногда рискованно хватал его за рукав фрака (пиджака). Но Сэм не обращал на него никакого внимания. А потом кто-то увидел их снизу.  
\- Эй вы! Двое на карнизе! Вы что, психи! А ну слазьте немедленно!  
Звонкий женский голос сработал как пожарная сигнализация. Кто-то закричал, кто-то засвистел и зааплодировал. На них смотрел весь двор.  
\- Черт!  
Сэм, практически не задумываясь, на одних инстинктах, проскользнул в первое же открытое окно, потом высунулся назад и затянул за собой Тима.  
\- Тихо.  
Они оказались в ванной, совмещенной с гардеробной, большой комнате с встроенными шкафами вдоль стен и душем в углу. Тим моментально пришел в себя.  
\- Ого! Вот ведь... У них есть гардеробная, чувак.  
Он уверенно прошел по комнате, открывая по очереди створки деревянных шкафов.  
\- Блииин. Ну почему женщинам положена гардеробная, а нам - нет? Это ведь дискриминация по половому признаку.  
\- Да тише ты! - прошипел Сэм. В принципе, шикать было бессмысленно, потому что они наделали столько шума, что если бы в соседней комнате кто-то был, он бы уже обязательно зашел проверить, что происходит. Но перестраховаться все же стоило. Подойдя к двери Сэм понял, что шипел он не зря. А еще он понял, почему никто не отреагировал на их эффектное появление.  
\- О а, малыш, ты такой горячий, ты сладкий мальчик.  
На диване перед телевизором сидели две девчонки - Вероника и Сенди, Сэм знал их по общим курсу правовой этики - и смотрели порнуху. Гейскую порнуху. Через щели в жалюзи Сэм видел только часть экрана. Там видно было бедро, смуглое, почти черное, которое сильно сдавливала рука. Пальцы впивались, ненадолго оставляя на коже светлые кружки следов.  
\- Винчестер, что ты тут... О, еб же ж твою мать...  
Тим подошел сзади и теперь тоже смотрел - и слушал, потому что телевизор продолжал стонать и хлюпать, неестественно громко.  
\- Ничего себе, - прошептал Тим. Он чуть отодвинул Сэма и наклонился к одной из щелей, чтобы видеть лучше. - Блин, мне не видно ничего отсюда.  
\- Я хочу отсосать у тебя, повернись ко мне. Вот так. Да.  
Сэма бросило в жар, он почувствовал, как буквально загорелись уши. Тим громко выдохнул.  
\- Хотя возможно, так даже лучше, - тихонько сказал он.  
Сэм попытался выбраться, но Тим неожиданно вцепился в него, одной рукой обхватив за талию.  
\- Не вертись, Винчестер, они тебя услышат.  
Сэм мог бы выбраться, точно мог бы, он был выше и сильнее Тима. Но он остался на месте.  
\- О господи, какой ты большой, просто гигантский.  
Кто-то из девочек захихикал.  
\- Готова поспорить, у Винчестера больше.  
\- Сэнди!  
\- А что? Он такого роста, у него должен быть просто гигантский член. Ммм... ты хоть представляешь себе...  
\- Сэнди!!!  
Тим тихо ржал.  
\- Да ты легенда факультета, Сэм Винчестер.  
Теперь горела шея.  
\- Какое везение, - продолжил Тим, чуть прижимаясь к Сэму - мне достался такой популярный сосед.  
Сэм нахмурился, но Тим второй рукой, которой он до этого придерживал жалюзи, вцепился в его запястье.  
\- Не спеши, Сэм. Давай еще послушаем. Смешно же.  
Сэм было не очень смешно. Ему было странно. Стоять вот так, за дверью, и подслушивать, подсматривать. Он подумал, что Дин точно обозвал бы его фриком. Ты что, Сэм, сказал бы Дин. Вы подсматриваете гейское порно через щель в двери, твой приятель - гей, он держит тебя за руку, трется об тебя, как кошка, а ты стоишь и терпишь. И не только терпишь. Да я смотрю, ты получаешь удовольствие. Сээм...  
Сэм мысленно показал Дину фак.  
\- Только пять минут, Джесс ждет.  
Тим улыбнулся и послал ему воздушный поцелуй. Руку он не забрал.  
\- О, еще, еще, давай, малыш, давай, возьми его глубже.  
На диване опять захихикали. Тим завертелся под боком у Сэма, и Сэм почувствовал его эрекцию.  
\- Тим.  
\- Хорошая у них порнуха, - Тим сдавленно засмеялся, упираясь лбом в плечо Сэма. Он уже не смотрел сквозь щель, только прижимался к Сэму всем телом, стискивая его обеими руками. Сэм не знал, как себя вести, что делать, он переступил с ноги на ногу, и от этого пах Тима опять проехался по сэмову бедру.  
\- Черт, - Тим зашипел, толкаясь в Сэма, - что ты делаешь?  
Он чуть приподнял голову, отчаянно глядя на Сэма, приоткрыв рот. За стеной опять застонали, Тим застонал в ответ, и Сэм сделал единственное, что ему пришло в голову. Он накрыл рот Тима рукой.  
\- Тише.  
Тим выгнулся, широко раскрыв глаза, толчки его стали сильнее, он практически оседлал бедро Сэма и ездил на нем, вверх и вниз. Они навалились на дверь, пол скрипел под их ногами, но Сэм мог только смотреть, как Тим скользил по нему, снова и снова, с каждым движением все быстрее, жестче и отчаяннее. Телевизор застонал гортанно, Тим замер, укусил Сэма за пальцы и обмяк, почти сползая на пол.  
Он постояли еще несколько минут, а потом Тим отодвинулся и потер лоб.  
\- Вот ведь... Неудобно как-то поучилось.  
\- Все нормально, - сказал Сэм, хотя ничего нормального, конечно, в этом не было.  
\- Да ненормально, стоя неудобно и костюм я испортил.  
Сэм задохнулся.  
\- Что?  
Тим тихонько засмеялся и махнул рукой.  
\- Ладно. Иди уже, Джесс заждалась, небось.  
\- А ты?  
\- А тут еще побуду. Покурю, может.  
Сэм фыркнул и оттолкнулся от двери. Уже дойдя до окна, он понял, что у него стоит как на парад.  
***  
После Рождества все изменилось и не изменилось ничего. Тим вел себя так, как будто того Вечера в Шкафу не было вовсе. Он все также спал на плече у Сэма во время некоторых лекций, кокетничал с девушками и вздыхал вслед игрокам бейсбольной команды. Он стал чуть более сдержанным с Джессикой, но Сэм списывал это скорее на нежелание становиться третьим лишним. Потому что у них двоих с Джесс все было прекрасно. Но Тим тоже был, и это никуда не девалось. Сэм делился пополам, все больше влюбляясь в Джесс и все больше думая о Тиме. Если бы такое случилось с ним год назад, он бы умер от угрызений совести. Но калифорнийское солнце было горячим, песок обжигал ступни, и теперь ночью Сэм думал не о том, что это будет плохо, а о том, как это будет.  
Тим чувствовал его настроение, но не делал ничего. Ну, ничего особенного. Он просто таскался голым по комнате, не закрывал двери в ванную, и иногда смотрел на Сэма. Не больше. Он выдерживал паузу, ждал, пока Сэм решит что-нибудь сам. Но у Сэма и самого была отличная школа, и если бы где-нибудь проходил чемпионат мира по ожиданию, он бы точно взял серебряную медаль, уступив только полковнику, которому так никто и не написал. Сэм знал, что рано или поздно дождется.  
И однажды он проснулся утром от того, что его член, гладила уверенная рука, совсем не женская, твердая, сильная, знающая. Еще не совсем проснувшись, он наслаждался сквозь вату незавершенного сна. Тим сидел на его ноге, чуть наклонясь вперед и покачиваясь туда сюда, как в тот вечер. Сэм замычал.  
\- Я тебя разбудил? - спросил Тим обманчиво-безразличным голосом.  
\- Угу. А что, я опять кричал?  
\- Нет еще, - сказал Тим и сжал кулак чуть сильнее. Сэм потянул бедра навстречу, почти сбрасывая Тима. Тот засмеялся.  
\- Куда спешишь, красавчик? Столько ждал, а теперь торопишься.  
\- Макфадден...  
Тим наклонился к нему, выставив локоть, не отпуская член Сэма ни на секунду.  
\- Не торопись, Сэм, не надо.  
Сна как не бывало, Сэм завелся окончательно, непривычный большой вес чужого тела, мужской кулак на члене - все это только добавляло оборотов. Он начал подниматься, с непривычки желая хоть как-то взять ситуацию под свой контроль, все время втыкаясь в Тима - хаотично, беспорядочно, жарко, почти больно.Тот не отпускал его, сжимая руку, покачиваясь на сэмовом бедре. Сэм застонал, теряя голову от напряжения. Ему хотелось сделать что-то, хоть что-то, и он схватил Тима за колено, стиснул, чувствуя под пальцами кость сустава. Тим двигался методично и сильно, но недостаточно быстро, и только Сэм собирался сказать ему, как вдруг тот забрал руку, сполз вниз и уткнулся подбородком в лобок.  
\- Можно, Сэм?  
Сэм открыл рот сказать - да, но вместо этого закричал, потому что Тим, не дожидась ответа, аккуратно накрыл головку члена губами. Сэм подумал, что кончит сразу же, моментально, даже не от движения, а от невероятной пекущей жары тимового рта. Он выгнул спину, навстречу и вглубь, а Тим наклонился еще ниже, беря все, до самого края.  
\- Черт...  
Наверное, дело было все-таки в том, что Тим знал, как надо. Умелый, талантливый, божественный рот, Сэму не хватало прилагательных. Его втягивало внутрь, всего, через воронку он погружался в Тима, растекаясь по гладкому небу и еще дальше - в глотку, до самого упора. Тим не позволял ему толкаться, но двигался сам - так сильно и горячо, что Сэму оставалось только рычать. От непривычного и совершенного удовольствия.  
\- Тим, я...  
Тим медленно выпустил Сэма, облизав головку как леденец напоследок. Сэм обиженно посмотрел на него.  
\- Ммм, Винчестер, знал бы ты, как это здорово. Хочешь попробовать?  
Тим потянулся к нему - распухший рот блестел. Сэм вспыхнул и отдернулся. Он не кончил, ему хотелось, хотелось всего, но это было как-то слишком... Тим улыбнулся, чуть сощурившись.  
\- Спокойно, девочка моя. Я тебя не обижу.  
Тим протянулся мимо, наклонился и поднял с пола тюбик смазки и презерватив. На его щеках краснели пятна, и Сэм подумал, что не один один переступает сегодня за какую-то невидимую пока черту. Поэтому, когда Тим разорвал упаковку, Сэм взял его за руку.  
\- Дай я.  
Тим нахмурился, его член вздрогнул, чуть ударив Сэма по бедру.  
\- Да? Точно?  
Сэм кивнул, не уверенный, что сможет произнести что либо внятное в этот момент. Тим перебросил ногу и уселся на Сэма чуть выше, их члены упирались друг в друга, и от этого Сэма чуть не затрясло. Дрожащей рукой он начал натягивать презерватив на свой член, то и дело костяшками пальцев задевая Тима. Он был почти на грани - от тимовых рук и рта, от взгляда Тима, голодного и темного.  
\- Хватит копаться. Давай уже.  
Тим раскрутил тюбик и выдавил смазку на сэмов член, поверх пальцев. А потом - также поверх, своей рукой по руке Сэма, по его члену - начал медленно двигаться.  
\- О Господи, - выдохнул Сэм.  
\- Какая ты нетерпеливая штучка, Сэмми. Не спеши, не спеши, сейчас все будет.  
Тим забрал руку, приподнялся немного и опять потянулся к Сэму. вытянул шею, упираясь одной рукой в плечо, прогнул спину, И Сэм вдруг понял, что он делает, принимая собственные скользкие пальцы, подготавливая себя для Сэма. Чтобы не думать об этом, не представлять себе, Сэм схватил его за шею и наклонил к себе. Твердый, жесткий поцелуй был чужим, вкус - странным, резким, необычным. Но Сэм пробовал снова и снова, угадывая себя на небе Тима, покусывая узкие губы. Тим чуть сильнее надавил ему на плечо, меняя положение, и Сэм, догадавшись, притянул его бедра.  
\- Сейчас, да?  
Тим кивнул, касаясь щекой щеки, опуская голову, опускаясь весь, одним быстрым движением.  
\- Ооо, черт, черт, в кого же ты такой огромный, Винчестер? - Тим дернулся и сорвался, и теперь уже Сэм застонал и потянулся вверх, пытаясь удержаться внутри.  
\- Сейчас, подожди, - Тим упирался лбом ему в ключицу и тяжело дышал. Сэм провел руками по его спине, поглаживая, пытаясь унять дрожь. Он не знал, как это - сильно больно или так и должно быть, поэтому просто гладил, кончиками пальцев пробегая по позвонкам, как по кнопкам клавиатуры, и ждал. Сам он чуть не рвался на части от желания.  
\- Ладно, - прошептал Тим ему в шею. - Ладно, давай еще раз.  
На этот раз они двигались медленее, осторожнее, плавнее. Сэм чуть подогнул ноги, и Тим, опираясь на колени, руками сжимая плечи Сэма, сел на его член, снова до самого конца. Сэм укусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не заскулить, от тесной, сжимающей глубины. Тим дышал короткими, поверхностными вдохами-выдохами, пальцы его сжимали плечи Сэма, и он двигался, медленными движениями, от которых Сэму хотелось кричать. Пока он только стонал навстречу каждому движению, но потом Тим выгнул спину, сел резче и закричал сам.  
\- Сэм, Ох, блядь, боже, Сэм!  
Сэм был согласен, с каждым словом, он задыхался, его сжимало внутри, член скользил - гладко и так плотно. Сэм протянул руку.  
\- Иди ко мне.  
Тим наклонился и вцепился ртом в рот Сэма, царапая губы и подбородок щетиной. Все это вместе было совершенно не так и только так, слишком невероятно, слишком сильно. Он сжал Тима, вырвался из поцелуя и все-таки закричал, кончая.  
Тим зашипел.  
\- Ты эгоистичное животное, Винчестер. - Он сел и обхватил свой член, тремя молниеносными движениями доведя себя до оргазма, дергаясь и сжимая обмякающего Сэма внутри себя.  
\- Ох, господи, ооо...  
Сэм придержал Тима, а потом осторожно опустил его. Тот соскользнул с Сэма и улегся рядом, на спину.  
\- Извини, я не удержался.  
\- Ага... Я так и думал. Сигареты нету?  
Сэм засмеялся. Его клонило в сон, но он сдерживался, понимая, что всего лишь утро, им обоим еще на лекции, а вечером будет свидание с Джесс, и он пойдет и будет целовать ее, а потом они почти наверняка займутся сексом.  
\- Тим потянулся и встал.  
\- Ладно, я в душ.  
\- Оставь воду только.  
\- Как получится.  
Почти засыпая под шум воды, Сэм пытался понять: почему так случилось. Почему случилась Джесс, почему получилось с Тимом и почему он не может заставить себя переживать по этому поводу. Может быть, подумал Сэм, почесывая живот, на котором засыхали капельки спермы, здесь, в Калифорнии, все становится просто. Может быть, здесь не нужно думать над такими вещами. Неожиданно ему в голову пришла мысль: а что бы по этому поводу сказал ему Дин?  
\- Знаешь, о чем я подумал?  
Тим вышел из ванной - никакого полотенца, голый и мокрый. Сэм заинтересовано поднялся на локте.  
\- Ну?  
\- Интересно, а что по этому поводу сказала бы Джесс?  
Сэм упал назад на кровать, сотрясаясь от хохота.  
\- Что?  
\- Да так, ничего особенного...


End file.
